


Can't Get Out

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: dark_fest, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want anyone, let alone his bondmates to find him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Dark_fest prompt: "Prime, zombie!Cliffjumper, he's still in there somewhere, but he can't get out."

He hadn't been aware of things after Starscream had stabbed him through his chest plating. He would have thought that things in the Allspark would be different.

Much more peaceful.

Not at all like this.

Not that it would be likely happen, not when the galaxy needed to be amused about something. Amusing itself with trying and being successful in trying to destroy him.

Not like there was a primal anger towards some things unseen that he wanted to destroy that he knew about where the All Spark was concerned. Then again no ever returned from the well of All Sparks that he knew about. As his optics came online, he was much more aware of how things looked different.

No longer vibrant in color, but rather a dull grey. Something moved in his line of vision, and he moved forward attacking the unknown target with strength that he had no idea that he had. Then there was laughter that he - or the creature that he had become homed in and tried to attack again. This time it was an unsuccessful attempt and then his body fell apart into pieces.

Instinct wanted him to do it again. But he couldn't move, his legs and lower half were gone from what he could do. He could still hear that dark laught in his helm.

It had to be some form of the Pit. That he couldn't get out of. A form of hell that he could see no out of, that appeared to have no end in sight..

He hoped that neither of his bondmates would find him like this, not when he couldn't even sense the bond that he shared with them. Clearly the bond had torn itself apart when he had ceased to function under his own control.

Stuck alone in a hell that there was no way for him to escape from.

This was not way that he had pictured while serving under the Prime and protect his bondmates from anything that the Decepticons could throw at them. It almost made him wish that one of them was with them.

He didn't want to be stuck in this hell alone or die alone. Some warrior he was, being afraid to die alone without his bondmates to comfort him.

The beast that he had apparently become rumbled his - its vents distracted, watching and waiting while remaining systems were shutting down. Waiting for new prey to come near enough for it to lure in and attack.

"Prime! I found him!"

No... the last Cybertronian that he wanted to found by, wasn't the one that he was hoping for. He didn't want her to see him like this, not in this condition. Didn't want her to see the monster that his frame had become thanks to the Decepticons. To see his cage that he couldn't escape from.

Whatever Prime might have said he wasn't able to catch. But he - rather the creature had sensed her approach and its interest was perked. New prey was approaching.

".... Cliffjumper? Can you hear me?"

He felt her touch her touch, just as the creature tried to strike and the floor fell away from under his top half, she caught the hand of the creature as it snarled. Where his lower half was, he had no idea, but he didn't want her or the others to find it.

As something exploded around them and his hand slipped from hers, he knew that he would die in the cage that had once been his own frame.


End file.
